king_of_the_junglefandomcom-20200214-history
Runaway and Never Return
Runaway and Never Return is the fourteenth chapter of the first book, King of the Jungle: The Rise and Fall of Kings, of the King of the Jungle series. Story The next morning, the first one up surprisingly was Sharifa. Looking around, the cub saw her sister and father sound asleep. Her sister being in her father's paws. Hasnaa was sleeping in a ball near her father. Behind her she could hear Yamile's breathing, Ayize, Adia, and Maua right next to her stomach and to the left of her she could see Haya with Muna by her side. She narrowed her eyes at her half-sister. I need to get away, Sharifa quietly rose to her paws and made her way past the sleeping pride. However, as she walked past Hasnaa, her tail accidentally went by the hornbill's nose causing her to wake up just as Sharifa left the cave. "Sharifa?" The hornbill whispered. Flapping her wings, the purple bird flew out of the cave to see Sharifa climbing down Pride Rock. Sharifa walked through the savannah, not really sure about where she was going, just away from Pride Rock. Though, as she walked, she failed to notice someone following her. He may be my father, but he was never there! Haya gave a big yawn as she woke up. She looked to her right and her eyes widen. Sharifa wasn't there! She looked around and couldn't see Sharifa's pale coat. She quickly rose to her paws, trying not to wake Muna, and ran outside. "Sharifa?!" No answer. She turned and raced back into the cave, eyes wide, and exclaimed, "Sharifa's gone!" That got everyone awake. "What?" Kali said. He looked over to where his other daughter normally slept and found it empty! "Sharifa?!" Everyone stood up while the cubs looked around in fear. Outside the cave stood Scar. He smirked. This will work to my advantage. he thought Mufasa quickly took charge, "We'll search for Sharifa at once." "We should keep the parties small and leave some to defend," Dhamira said coming up to her mate with their children at her paws. Mufasa nodded, "Zira, take your sisters and head east of Pride Rock," said lioness nodded and grabbed her sisters not before telling her daughter to stay with the elders and the three took off. "Dhamira," Said lioness looked at her mate, "Take your sisters and look to the west of Pride Rock." The red lioness nodded and called to her sisters and soon the three took off. Mufasa turned to Haya, "Haya, stay here just in case Sharifa returns. I'm going to go out with Kali and Zazu to search." The caramel-furred lioness nodded and walked outside of the cave with Muna and Jua following. However, as she walked out, Haya failed to notice Scar hiding to the left. "I'll have a group of lionesses do the patrols for you," Nayeli said walking up, "We still need to keep our borders up." Mufasa nodded to his mother just as his son came up to him. Once Haya left, Scar walked in only to see his 'lovely' nephew arguing with his father and grandmother. "But I want to help! Sharifa's my best friend!" He looked up at his father and grandmother with a firm look. Nayeli opened her mouth but then Scar spoke up, "I can take him." The former queen and current King looked to see Scar looking at them, "Simba is Sharifa's best friend he might know where she would go." Simba looked up at his father, "See! Even Uncle Scar sees it! Please!" The king shared a look with his mother, before sighing, "Fine. But stay with Scar." He said nudging his son to his brother as he and Kali quickly exited the cave. Unknown to Mufasa and Nayeli, Scar smirked as he led Simba out of the cave. 'Time for the plan to start.' Hafsa watched as her sister got Banazi and Ed ready. She didn't like this plan. Shenzi then called to three other hyenas to come with. She was offered to come, and at first declined, but then her sister said it was not an offer but an order. So Hafsa was forced to come and she was going to leave her daughter, Kesi, in the care of her best friend, Nzuri. This is not going to end well, She thought before walking off to find her friend. It was easy to spot her friend with her white coat and she also noticed that her friend had a bored expression on her face, which wasn't unusual, almost the entire clan ignored her. She placed her daughter at her paws, her friend's niece was running around. "You look upset," the white hyena deadpanned. Hafsa rolled her eyes, "Yeah Shenzi just told me what I'm doing. And it's not pretty." "Oh?" Hafsa proceeded to tell her friend the plan and she watched as Nzuri's bored expression turned to terror, "He wants to what?!" she hissed. Hafsa nodded her head grimly. "Yes, I am not too happy about it. But with my sister as leader, I don't really have much of a choice. I'm going to try not be as involved as I can." Nzuri nodded, "Just do be careful. We don't want Kesi to grow up without a mother." Hafsa nodded as she heard Shenzi calling to her, "I need to go. Kesi be good for Auntie Nzuri," Kesi yipped and nuzzled her mother before running to play with Neera. Sharifa eyed the bird behind her. She knew Hasnaa was following her time. She could hear her wings. She just didn't say anything yet. But now... "I know you're following me Hasnaa," the hornbill gasped in surprise and flew in front of Sharifa who had stopped walking. "B-but, but..." "I didn't say anything in case you decided to tell him." Sharifa said, "Which reminds, why didn't you?" Hasnaa fluttered to the floor, "Sharifa, I may have been your father's future majordomo back in his home, but I am also a friend. When he first learned of you and Jua, I saw in his eyes how happy he was to finally find you, I decided to make it my duty to watch over you, the both of you. But as time went on, I saw that you needed to be watched more. During that time when you went off on you own, I never told Kali. I only told him of you returning to Pride Rock, never that you had gone near the borders alone." Sharifa stared in shock. Hasnaa watched over her. She knew when she snuck off. Including when she and Simba went to the forbidden Elephant Graveyard, but said nothing to her father. "Now answer my question," Sharifa looked at the purple hornbill who was now resting on her back as she walked, "Why did you leave Pride Rock?" "I-I needed to get anyway for a bit. No I'm not running away I just needed to be alone," Sharifa said noticing a pathway and started to walk down unaware that she was walking into a gorge. Hasnaa nodded, understanding. Scar silently groaned as his nephew blabbed about Sharifa and where she might have gone. Scar couldn't care less for the little rat, but with Sharifa missing and him now taking his nephew out, he makes his plans much better. "Come Simba," Simba stopped talking, "Let's go look for Sharifa in the gorge. It has some places where a cub like her could go," Simba smiled, "OK!" and followed his 'lovely' Uncle Scar down a path and into the gorge. "Wow!" Simba said his voice echoing off the walls. Scar just smirked, "Let's walk along here, there might be some places for her to go." Simba nodded and skipped behind his uncle. The two walked, with Simba looking out for his best friend, but finding nothing. Soon they came to a little rock with a tree by it. Scar stopped. "Now you wait here, I see some high cliffs and I'm going to search for Sharifa." "Can't I come with you?" Simba asked. Scar smiled, "No, no my little prince. These cliffs are much too hard for a prince; I'll go look you wait right here." Simba pouted, "Fine." He climbed onto the rock and laid down. Scar smirked as he walked away. "Mroaw!" '' Sharifa's head shot up hearing what sounded like a baby version of Mufasa's roar. She got to her paws and stepped out of the little cave she and Hasnaa had found that morning. ''"Mroaw!" She followed the roar, but when she found out who was doing the roaring, she almost cracked up. The one making the sounds was known other than her best friend. Hasnaa was also shocked at the sound of Simba's 'roar'. "What was that?" Sharifa asked walking over with Hasnaa flying overhead. Simba stopped what he was doing and turned, "Shari!" He cried seeing his best friend, safe and sound. He ran over and knocked her over, but of course, Sharifa reversed it and ended up pinning Simba on the ground. "You're OK!" The female cub gave her friend a look and got off him, "Of course I am!" Simba's face changed, "You weren't planning on running away...were you?" Her eyes widen, "Oh no! I just needed to get away for a while. Be alone." Simba's gaze softens, "Oh good! I don't know what I would have done if you did run away." Sharifa smiled, "Well I'm not!" and then she pounced onto her best friend causing the two to wrestle with Simba forgetting to notify Scar about him finding his best friend. Hafsa watched as Banazi rambled about being hungry, only to get pushed down by Shenzi. Sighing, she rested her head on her paws. "There he is!" Shenzi said. Hafsa and the other hyenas behind and beside her rose to their paws. She made her way to the far back. She didn't want to do this, but with her sister as Leader, she didn't really have a choice. Hafsa looked up and saw Scar walking. "Let's go," Shenzi said and the hyenas walked out of their hiding spot... Back with the cubs, they were still wrestling but also practicing their roars. Sharifa's roar sounded like an actual lioness' roar while Simba's...er...sounded like something else. However, they suddenly stopped having heard a noise. They stopped and listened. Rumble. Rumble. There's the sound they heard again. Hasnaa flew down to them and listened as well. Rumble. Rumble. Then they saw it: a stampede of Wildebeest heading straight for them! "AH!" The two cubs yelled and ran, Hasnaa took to the sky not before yelling, "I'll go find help!" and flew off to find help. "HURRY!" Sharifa screamed. Unknown to the two cubs, behind the wildebeest were the hyenas, snapping and yipping at the wildebeest to run. Hasnaa flew up and looked for anyone that could help. Soon her eyes found Scar. Much to her displeasure, but nevertheless, she flew down to him, "Scar! I found you! Stampede!" But as she rambled, she failed to see Scar raise his paw and hit her sending her flying into a rock, knocking her out. "Look sir, the herd is on the move," Zazu said to Mufasa making the lion and Kali pause. "That's odd..." "What's odd?" Kali asked stepping beside Mufasa. "The wildebeest heard is on the move, they normally aren't moving." "Mufasa! Kali!" Both lions turned to see Scar panting, "Stampede. Gorge. Simba and Sharifa are down there!" Both father's eyes widen. Hafsa nipped a wildebeest sending it running into the gorge. Sending a glance over to one of the hyenas, she saw that he had a grim look in his eyes. I hate this. She nipped at a few more wildebeest. The three lions raced down to a cliff that overlooked the gorge. Looking down they could see them: Simba and Sharifa running with the wildebeest stampeding right behind them! Without thinking, the two fathers began to climb down into the gorge. Scar watched with a smirk and then swatted Zazu when he started to ramble about getting help, knocking the male hornbill out. Simba ran onto a tree and clung for dear life. Sharifa would have done the same, but one look at the tree and she saw that it was just holding onto Simba's weight. She looked ahead and saw another tree, a sturdier one, she raced to it and climbed onto it and like Simba, clung for dear life. Mufasa and Kali raced to the cliff and looked down into the gorge. Their eyes widen seeing their children running for their life. Without a second thought they jumped over the cliff and began to make their descent into the stampede not caring about themselves, more so caring in saving their children. They quickly dodged the wildebeest but then one rammed into Mufasa sending him tumbling to the ground. Kali didn't notice and continued to where he saw his daughter. "Daddy!" Kali's brain stopped for a moment. Sharifa never called him Daddy, or Dad, it was always Kali. Pushing himself, Kali raced to save his daughter. But as Kali neared the tree, he was suddenly hit from the side sending him tumbling to the ground. He quickly shook his head and looked up only to see a wildebeest ram into the tree his daughter was hanging from and send Sharifa flying! "Sharifa!" She was hanging onto dear life on that tree, when she was suddenly sent flying into the air! Sharifa screamed in fright only to stop when she felt something around her stomach. Looking around she saw that it was her father. She had tears in her eyes in shock. Her father had saved her, even after the awful and hurt things she had said to him last night. Sharifa watched as Kali veered left to the cliff side and jumped up and gently placed her on the cliff only to get hit by a wildebeest and sent tumbling into the stampede! Sharifa's eyes widen, "DADDY!" Mufasa grunted as he dropped Simba on an edge of a cliff only to get knocked down by a wildebeest, "Dad!" Simba cried out. Then Simba watched as his father jumped and tried to climb the side of the gorge. "Scar, brother! Help me!" Mufasa cried seeing his brother stand there. Scar looked down before raising his paws and grabbing his brother's making him cry out in pain. Scar looked down at his brother, seeing a shocked face, "Long live the king," and then let go sending his brother falling into the stampede of wildebeest. "NO! DAD!" Simba screamed seeing his father fall "DAD!" Sharifa screamed seeing her father vanish under the thundering hooves of wildebeest. From above, Hafsa stared in shock as Mufasa was thrown off the cliff he was trying to climb (she couldn't see Scar) and into the mass of thundering wildebeest. No. This shouldn't have happened! Hafsa thought as tears began to come down, But dying from a stampede? she shook her head. Once the last wildebeest vanished, Sharifa started to make her way down the cliff. "Daddy?" Nothing but an echo. She called again, "Daddy?!" She continued walking and then stopped. Lying in front of her was her father...dead. "No... daddy!" Sharifa ran over to Kali as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She fell to her paws. Suddenly she heard a voice, "Dad?! Dad?!" "Simba?" Sharifa got to her paws, casting one final look at her father before turning and running towards her best friend. "Dad?!" Simba called once he reached the bottom of the gorge. No answer, so he tried again, "Dad?!" "Simba?" Simba looked up to see his best friend running over to him, "What happened? Where's your dad?" "I don't know. I saw him fall of the cliff and then nothing." They two turned and walked, they pasted Kali's body, Simba noticing how his friend shook, said nothing, and the two continue looking for Mufasa. Then they found him... Mufasa lying under a broken tree. "Dad!" Simba and Sharifa ran over to him. Sharifa stared down at the lion she saw as a father-figure before Kali entered her life. Tears started to form. They heard paw steps. Turning they saw Scar with a grim look, "Simba, Sharifa, what have you done." "W-We didn't mean to! It was an accident!" The two cried referring to Kali's death as well. Scar pulled the two cubs to him who began to cry against his legs, "No one ever means for these things to happen. But they are dead," Scar said, "What would your mother or Haya say?" The cubs froze before turning to look at their fathers with wide eyes. "Now, runaway and never return." Without looking back, they two shot off and ran. Scar watched as they ran. He sat by his brother as he heard footsteps. Without looking, he knew who it was. It was Shenzi, Banazi and Ed. Hafsa was farther behind them. "Kill them." And the three shot off after the cubs while Hafsa walked farther back... With Simba and Sharifa, the two cubs were still running. Mom I'm sorry. Simba thought as he and Sharifa ran. I'm so sorry for everything Haya, Sharifa thought. Suddenly they heard something. They turned their heads to see the three hyenas they had met in the Elephant Graveyard. "AHH!" The cubs yelled and ran faster. Pretty soon they ended near a thorny area. Simba looked back and gasped, the hyenas were getting closer! Sharifa looked down and saw large patch of thorns. Then she got an idea. "The thorns!" Simba stared at her like she was crazy. "We're smaller! We can fit better than the bone heads," She explained. Simba looked back at the hyenas—who were getting closer—and back at his best friend. "Alright fine!" Simba said. The two cubs began to go down but suddenly their falls slipped and then two went tumbling down. Though as they rolled down, they barely felt the thorns. Hasnaa groaned, "W-What happened?" Then she remembered. The Cubs. Scar. Getting knocked out. Looking around she saw that the sun was setting. And there were no Zazu or Scar, or cubs or Mufasa or Kali. "The cubs!" Flapping her wings, the hornbill took off in search of her friend's daughter, completely unaware of what was happening back at Pride Rock. That night at Pride Rock, Scar stood on top of rock and told the lionesses and cubs about the terrible death of Mufasa, Simba, Kali, and Sharifa. He didn't mention Hasnaa at all. At hearing their cubs' names, both Dhamira and Haya broke down. Their pride sisters did what they could they consult them but nothing could help them. Jua sat between Nayeli's paws, tears rolling down. Sharifa, I'm sorry. Jua thought. Scar jumped to the top of Pride Rock, "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba and Sharifa, who had barely begun to live...For me it is a deep personal loss. And to lose Kali, a growing and close friend, it was hard. So it is with a heavy heart, as the only remaining male of the family, that I assume the throne." Scar turned and began to climb Pride Rock and then laughter could be heard causing the lionesses and Zazu to look up and gasp, "Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Hyenas began to come and surround Pride Rock, shocking the lionesses. Quickly, the lionesses formed a circle placing the cubs and adolescents in the center to protect them. Just as they did that, they heard Scar let out a roar letting the Pride Lands know that he is the King. However, the lionesses didn't roar when Scar did. Normally lionesses roared when a new king was announced, but none wanted Scar as their king. Characters No New Characters Category:Chapters Category:Book 1 Chapters